


Pickles at Christmas

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pickle Saga [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pickles - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry and Rabastan celebrate Christmas with their children and some close friends.This one is more kids centric than the other three.





	Pickles at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! (whatever holiday you do or don't celebrate.) 
> 
> For everyone who enjoys this series, after this little one shot, there is a bigger, multi chaptered story coming in 2018 which follows the kids through Hogwarts. 
> 
> More Harry/Rabastan centric one shorts will pop up through out next year, too.

Christmas traditions had become more and more important to Harry as the years passed, especially now that he was a father to two small children. Not having a proper Christmas until his first year of Christmas had left Harry promising to himself that his children would always have Christmases to remember.

Although, there was one newer tradition that he could easily pass on. Small feet padded down the hallway and his bedroom door creaked open. Harry let out a sleep filled sigh, he had been expecting this.

‘Daddy!’

‘Papa!’

Two black haired bundles of excitement appeared at the bottom of the bed. Next to him, Harry felt Rabastan let out a groan, and grabbed for his wand, wordlessly performing the ‘tempus’ spell. Harry lifted himself up to see the time. 4am. What lunatic was awake at 4am on Christmas Day? It wasn’t natural.

Muttering darkly to themselves, Harry and Rabastan sat up and faced the two innocent looking sprites. Kiana, now three, had soft black hair that fell in gentle waves down her back. She was biting on a lock of hair as she looked up to her daddy and papa. Lani, their little diva had already climbed onto the bed and was kneeling on it, looking down thoughtfully at her sister.

‘Are either of you sick?’ Harry looked at his two daughters, both seemed perfectly healthy.

‘No, daddy.’ Lani turned her big green eyes onto Harry and had quirked her head, as if wondering why her daddy was being so silly.

‘Have one of you had a bad dream?’ Rabastan asked through a yawn.

‘No, papa.’ Lani placed two small hands on her hips.

‘Then why are you awake this early?’ Harry knew, they both knew, but it still beggared belief.

‘Kiana wants her Christmas presents!’ Lani told them with an air of confidence. Harry glanced at his youngest who was still rubbing sleep from her eyes. He snorted.

‘More like you wanted presents and are dragging poor Kia along for the ride.’ Harry muttered under his breath. Slytherin. Lani was destined for Slytherin. Rabastan chuckled next to him.

‘Sweet pea, it’s too early for presents. How about you both come sleep beside daddy and me for a bit, hmm?’ Lani was moving, before Rabastan had even finished speaking. Harry pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, Lani giggled happily. Harry let his oldest go and watched she crawled into Rabastan’s arms.

‘Kia?’ Harry eyed his youngest child, who was still trying the shy act. Nice try, but he had already gone through this with Lani. He opened his arms and waited, after a moment Kia climbed onto the bed and hugged Harry tightly.

‘Daddy?’ Kiana yawned

‘Yes?’

‘Is Santa bringing ponies?’ Harry let his head bang against the headboard. Rabastan bit his lip to keep from laughing, Lani had been after a pony for years. Last year’s letter to Santa featured a request for a pony sixteen times and now she had managed to get Kiana to ask about ponies. Maybe Harry had a point when he called Lani a “trainee Slytherin.”

‘We’ll see.’ Harry answered, shrugging. ‘I have no idea what Santa has gotten the pair of you.’

The children slipped beneath the covers and cuddled up to their daddy and papa. Harry set the alarm to go off at a more reasonable seven o’clock. The small family drifted off to sleep minutes later.

Six am. The girls lasted until six am before waking and pleading to open their presents to sleep deprived parents. Groaning and yawning, Harry and Rabastan gave up their quest for more sleep and gave into their children’s demands.

‘You can only have your presents once you’ve dressed nicely – we have guests over later remember and brushed your teeth.’ The girls ran out the room holding hands and laughing.

Harry flopped back onto the bed, one arm over his eyes. ‘Why did we have kids?’

‘Temporary insanity?’ Rabastan offered. Harry laughed.

~

Two quarters of an hour later and both girls were dressed, now wearing matching reindeer outfits (tears had been threatened when Harry had pulled their dress robes out of the wardrobe.) Now finally ready, Harry carrying Kia and holding Lani’s hand, led them into the front room.

Kia squealed, Santa had drunk his milk and eaten his mince pie, while the reindeers had munched on the carrots that had been left out for them. Lani, at six, didn’t quite believe anymore but smiled when she saw the empty Santa trey.

Harry let Kia down gently and accepted the steaming cup of coffee a waiting Rabastan offered to him.

‘Daddy?’ Lani had let go of Harry’s hand and rushed over to sit in front of a white and gold snowflake wrapped present that was moving slightly. Kiana glanced over at her sister and then walked over to see why the present was moving.

‘Pony?’ Kiana asked, turning her black eyes onto her parents.

‘Not quite.’ Rabastan picked up a large red and gold stars wrapped present and handed it to Lani.

Excited, Lani ripped of the wrapping and squealed in delight. A box fell open, revealing a German Shepherd puppy, tongue lolling out. The puppy barked, making Lani squeal again.

Harry sat down next to Kiana, levitating over the snowflake present and placing in front of the girl. He helped her unwrap it and winced when more squealing happened. A small black kitten was curled up in the corner of the box. The kitten raised its head, wondering why it’s sleep it been disturbed.

‘They don’t have names, so why don’t you give them one?’ Rabastan suggested gently from his seat next to Lani.

‘Merlin,’ Lani replied straightaway ‘I can keep him, right?’ Her arms were wrapped tightly around the puppy’s neck, who didn’t seem to mind.

‘Of course.’ Harry smiled. ‘What do you want to name your kitten, Kia?’ Kia looked at the now awake kitten that was preening itself, and hummed.

‘Inky,’ She finally the decided. The kitten meowed once and then curled up for another nap.

‘Welcome to the family Inky and Merlin.’ Harry offered. Lani stood and began running around the living room, Merlin following her every step.

This was going to be a long day.

~

Draco stepped through the fire place and was instantly bowled over by two reindeer's.

‘Didn’t want to wear your dress robes, huh?’ Lani and Kiana grinned and shook their heads. The pair stayed just long enough for the fire place bust into life again and the twins tumbled out if it. They raced off before Draco could even get a word out.

The fireplace flared into life once more and Hermione walked out, brushing ash of her robes. ‘Really, would it kill Harry to be a little less paranoid, so we can Appreciate in?’

‘Yes.’ Harry walked over to his best friend and hugged her. ‘It’s great to see you again, Herm.’

‘You too,’ the brunette smiled ‘You ready?’ whispered into his hear. Harry pulled back and winked.

‘Hey Dray, I see the Twins of Doom have arrived.’ The twins, Aiden and Neve were a year younger than Kiana. Harry was reminded of the Weasley twins every time he saw them.

‘They’re free to good home.’ Draco joked. The once childhood enemy had matured into a well-rounded person, who worshiped his wife and children. He was also a dab hand a poker, much to the detriment of Harry’s gold.

‘Nah thanks, I have Lani.’ One hyper child was more than enough.

Harry hooked arms with Hermione and led his guests into the living room, which now looked a mess. Wrapping paper; half played with toys and dropped food covered the floor. ‘Good point, where is the mini Dark Lord?’ Draco couldn’t see Lani anywhere in the mess.

‘Plotting to take over Hogwarts.’ Harry joked deadpan, eyes narrowing as he too, failed to spot his daughter.

‘She’s six.’ Draco smiled, Lani was going to be a force to reckoned with when she was older. 

‘She’s part LeStrange.’ Harry pointed out.

'True that.'

The Twins and Kiana appeared, Kiana looking tearful. ‘Kitty missing.’

‘You see, I told you not to put a dress on her.’ Harry raised his wand ‘Accio Inky.’ The small kitten came zooming out from behind a cabinet. Harry caught her easily and placed her back into Kiana’s arms. ‘She a baby, you have to be gentle, OK?’

‘Why – why was that cat wearing a tutu?’ Draco asked slowly.

‘Well earlier it was princess dress, so I’d consider it an upgrade.’ Harry shrugged looking unconcerned.

Rabastan walked back into the living room, holding an upset looking Lani. Merlin walking beside the pair. ‘Lani needed a time out,’ Rabastan explained.

‘Hello Draco, Hermione.’

Lani walked up to Hermione and cuddled her legs. ‘Daddy and Papa brought me books!’

Harry and Rabastan thought it best to not mention what Lani did with those books as Hermione picked the girl up.

‘Which books?’ Hermione asked. The two sat down on the sofa and discussed books for the rest of the afternoon, while he three men sat together and watched over the children, trying to stop them from systematically demolishing the house.

~

Christmas dinner was, as usual, chaos. Lani refused to eat anything green; Kianna would not sit still and cried when she was told that no, Inky could not eat with her. Only the Malfoy twins seemed to understand the concept of behaving, a fact that had Draco smirking all through dinner. By the time pudding came, the adults were just about frazzled. Harry and Hermione however, had aces up their sleeves.

Harry stood, tapping the side of his water glass for attention. Hermione also rose from her seat. ‘We – Herm and I, erm, have some last minute presents to give out.’ Rabastan and Draco looked at each other bewildered. Harry Accio’d two special presents he had hidden and gave one to Rabastan, the other landed in front of Draco. ‘Hermione made me hide it.’ He shrugged.

‘Harry – what?’

‘It’s something you’re going to need to start buying a lot of.’ With a confused look at his husband Rabastan began opening his gift. With a prod from Hermione, Draco began to do the same.

‘Oh.’ Both men gazed at their presents, before looking at the spouses for conformation.

‘We’re pregnant!’ Hermione and Harry beamed.

Rabastan placed the jar of pickles on the table as he stood up, almost knocking his chair over in his rush to sweep Harry into his arms. Draco carefully placed the pregnancy test into a robe pocket, as he pulled Hermione close for a kiss.

‘ _Eww_.’

‘Daddy!’

‘I want another sister!’

When their parents didn’t stop being gross, the children slid from their seats and wondered back into the living room. Young hearts full of glee at the idea of more children to play with next Christmas.


End file.
